uramikoifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 51
Come Hate, Come, Come Hate. (Part 4) is the 51st chapter of Urami Koi, Koi, Urami Koi. Summary Gouichi learns of Fuyuho's killings of the Nekuni, as well as other clan people, and he is faced with the decision of choosing between Fuyuho and the town. Long Summary Fuyuho hears a voice that echos in her head to hate the Nekuni Clan and Twelve Town. She spots Shoukichi Nekuni, who is looking for his missing son, and later, he goes missing as well. This is reported to Gouchin, the past head, and Gouichi overhears this. He confronts Fuyuho, and asks whether she killed people with her answer being a blatant yes. She explains to him how she hears a voice and gets a headache when it comes to the Nekuni and Twelve Town, and in order to soothe her headache, she kills a Nekuni, so she can be together with him. Gouichi, angered by this, offers her to hate him, but she can't because of her love for him. He just looks at her with a shocked look in his eyes, and can never look at her the same way again. Mitsuro and Takuo Nekuni are both found dead, leading to Gouchin to alert everyone to be very cautious and use spirit wards. At a bridge, two minor members of the Inuhara Clan are discussing the recent deaths in the Nekuni Clan, and Fuyuho overhears this. She heard the voice in her head again and kills those two, stating that it somewhat makes her headache go away. Gouichi comes to see Fuyuho with a dark, gloomy look on his face. He tries to pull out a knife to kill her, but she grabs his arm and tells him to stop. She hugs him and stated that he knows that he won't do it, and she won't either. The scene changes to Gouchin and an unknown Inuhara Clan member encountering Fuyuho. He attempts to use the Execution of Enforcement on her however this only stuns her for a short period. After fighting off the ability, she tries to strike Gouchin, but before she does, the Inuhara called out to him. Fuyuho realizes something about him and mistakes him for Gouichi for a moment and retreats, leaving Gouchin bemused. Gouchin goes to have a talk with Gouichi about the Hateful Cat. After asking some questions, he realizes that Gouichi was "charmed" by her. Due to his age, the Execution of Enforcement is weak, and he leaves Gouichi with two choices. Gouichi must either become the head to save the city, or die along with the Hateful Cat. Gouichi leaves the building with a conflicted look, and he sees his sister along with his fiance. He takes a moment and thinks about all the fun times with Fuyuho that made him fall in love with her, and he breaks down in tears while he does this. Gouichi and Zen meet up with Fuyuho at their usual spot, but not to hang out. She notices the hunting rifle that Gouichi is holding and assumed that they were going hunting. Gouichi begins to speak, explaining to her that as the leader of Twelve Town, he must say "goodbye" to her (to kill her). Fuyuho, shocked by this, exclaims that he needs her and that the city doesn't matter, but he only gives her a cold look back. She looks at him with despair, but he continues to say that the security of the city is more important than her. Fuyuho tries to apologize for her killings and offers to only kill other clan members. Gouichi doesn't respond, and she starts crying, saying she loves him. He then tells her to disappear before him, using the Execution of Enforcement, and calls her the Hateful Cat rather than her name. Fuyuho, in disbelief, starts shaking and exclaims that this isn't real, that it is all a lie, and that he's lying to her. He then shoots his gun, damaging her left ear, and with that, she flees into the forest. Gouichi, too, breaks down and falls to his knees, crying. Yuuzen runs over to Gouichi, and cries a little too. Some time after the incident, they go back to the Nekuni household, and an anti-youkai barrier was placed around the city. Gouchin informs Gouichi that he found someone to possibly marry him in order stabilize him. Gouichi responds that he'll do it to bring back the clan. Yuuzen comes to talk to Gouichi and asks if he's alright with being the head, because he knows Gouichi doesn't like how the Nekuni function. Gouichi states that he'll do whatever he has to in order to protect the city. An ox-like ogre is seen seen eating some fruit, Fuyuho slashes it with her claws, and it is then shown that Fuyuho is eating the ogre, with her hatred growing stronger. The flashback ends, and Fuyuho lands a powerful kick to Yuuzen's abdominal area. He attempts to use his divine power on her, but discovers that it's not working on her. He concluded that she ate the god of Twelve Town and asked her to confirm this. She confirmed it, saying that once she ate the god, she has become invincible to any divine power attacks, from any clan of Twelve Town, and that it only heals her. Before she kills him, she allows him to have any last words. Zen tells that she was not the only one in excruciating pain in the past, but Fuyuho ignores this. Just as she prepares to kill him, Haruna busts through the ceiling and saves Yuuzen from getting impaled by Fuyuho's claws. Characters in Order of Appearance * Fuyuho Nekogazaki * Shoukichi Nekuni * Gouchin Nekuni * Gouichi Nekuni * Mitsuro Nekuni * Takuo Nekuni * Unknown Inuhara clan members * Tanaka * Futayo Yanagara * Yuuzen Tatsuga * Haruna Masaka Major Events * Fuyuho is being an idiot and kills more people of the Nekuni, and their associates, to soothe her headache. * Gouichi finds out that Fuyuho was the one doing the mass killings in town. * Several attempts to kill Fuyuho were executed. * Gouichi is faced with the decision of choosing between Fuyuho and the town. * Fuyuho confesses to Gouichi and gets shot by him. * Yuuzen discovers that Fuyuho had devoured the land god. * Yuuzen is saved by Haruna just before he was about to be killed. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 10